


When Charlie entered heaven...

by Sherlock_and_other_sundries



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Charlie enters heaven, F/F, F/M, Fluff, I Tried, charlie teaches Hannah how to love, kinda cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 03:05:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4730507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlock_and_other_sundries/pseuds/Sherlock_and_other_sundries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short fic about what happened to Charlie after she died. There is some Hannah loving and she gets to see her parents again.</p><p>Might do a longer version if people like this?</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Charlie entered heaven...

When Charlie arrived in heaven, there was no more pain and no more loss for her. Her heaven was a huge library, filled with all her favourite books and her old computer, fully stocked with pictures of old friends and family, from her different lives.  
She had found peace.  
Shortly after she arrived in heaven she found her mother. In a matter of days she had hacked into heaven's database and found her parent's rooms.  
Her father had a similar heaven to his daughter's, it was filled with books and assorted ornaments reminding him of home, though it was also outside, in the park where he used to fish and dream his life away.

When she walked into her mother's room she was transported to the bedroom she owned as a child.  
The most breathtaking, beautiful, perfect moment of Charlie's life was in her death, as that was when she saw her mother.  
She had no oxygen being forced into her lungs, no IV attached to her hand and no inanimate features.  
She was Charlie's mother, alive when dead. Animated when rotting. Beautiful. Perfect. Charlie didn't want to think, to feel anything but elation in the moments that she had with her mother, so she didn't.

She met a beautiful angel within the first month of her death, the angel was called Hannah. Charlie taught Hannah that she could love anyone freely. So they did. They loved freely and naturally and they didn't stop. They loved for eternity.

And Charlie was blissfully happy, she got what she deserved eventually.


End file.
